trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bunker Break-In/To Catch a Critter
Bunker Break-In/To Catch a Critter is the fourth episode of the eighth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on Novermber 22, 2019. Synopsis Bunker Break-In Branch challenges Poppy and the Snack Pack to infiltrate his impenetrable bunker and capture his flag. To Catch a Critter Smidge is going a date with Milton. Smidge however has to bring back Milton's escaped critters. Plot Bunker Break-In Branch is guarding his flag during a game of "Capture the flag" along with his teammates Dennis, Fuzzbert, Satin and Chenille. As he brags about her not getting his flag, Poppy comes down behind him and snatches the flag. She leans on his shoulder and compliments his security and when he realises she is doing this she runs off with him close behind. He can't stop her from stealing the flag and thus looses to Poppy, Aspen Heitz, DJ Suki, Smidge and Guy Diamond. Branch is sore about his defeat after loosing for six round straight and states this proves nothing about who can guard who. Poppy notes that Branch is being defensive about his defences because he states he finds an open field hard to protect his flag in. He states if he used real security she wouldn't win. At his bunker, Branch states he has placed his flag in the vault of his bunker, the idea of the game is to steal the flag from his bunker in one day. Poppy doesn't see the challenge as they've snuck into his bunker loads of times, but Branch explains his defences have been lowered since they made friends with the Bergens to "Suspicious Loner Mode", he now switches it back to "Paranoid Hermit mode" again. This instantly activates more traps around his bunker and as well as alarms and other security measures - if one single security measure is disturbed the bunker will go into total lock down. Poppy states they'll just turn off lock down, but to do so Branch states she needs two custom keys he has. Branch goes into his bunker to celebrate his inevitable victory. Outside the bunker Poppy asks her friends who cares deeply about Branch and they all put their hands up. However, they also agree they all want to wipe that smug grin off his face. They begin to scrapbook ideas. Smidge asks about the Evisceration Shaft, but Poppy notes its name "Evisceration" means they will be hurt if they try that Shaft now. Guy Diamond suggests the newer, more recent entrance Branch installed in that is safer, but this leads to a maze of Spaghetti tunnels only Branch knows the route through. Poppy realises the only way in is for Branch to let them in. Smidge tries to pretend she is a baby that Branch has to take care of. Branch finds this creepy and states if she wants to come inside she can - then he proceeds to put her in a cage which drops into the bunker. Net DJ Suki tries to get in by disguising herself as King Peppy. He also sees through this disguise by getting King Peppy to talk about the time they went fishing together - except they never had done that. With two teammates captured, Poppy goes for something simpler and has Cooper distract Branch while Mr. Dinkles sneaks in. Cooper is also captured. Mr. Dinkles lets Poppy in. Branch tells his prisoners to get comfortable and they watch Guy, Biggie and Poppy sneak by behind him without him knowing. They arrive at the vault and it needs an access code to get in, Biggie is up and he pulls out a small toolbox. He pulls out a picture of himself and Mr. Dinkles and it makes him cry happy tears, which short circuit the access panel. They are in and face indestructible glass, Guy Diamond pumps up his butt cheeks and cuts the glass with them. Poppy then navigates her hair around the sensors to grab the flag. The sensors are set off in the process. Branch hears the alarms going off and the system enters lock down mode. Branch sees Poppy, Guy and Biggie and the three run. They find the only escape is the Spaghetti shaft. Branch calmly brags their in his world now. The trio soon get lost and Branch drops them down a trap door. He retrieves the flag and leads them out. Outside, Branch is smug about her attempt to steal his flag. Until she tells him to look at his flag. It turns out he has her flag from their previous game. Poppy explains the real flag was too well guarded, so when she stole his flag she had purposely tripped the alarm in his vault. After the alarms are set off, she dropped the flag and ran out of the vault. Branch points out the real flag is still in his bunker which is on lock down, but it turns out Smidge and DJ Suki's disguises were just attempts to get close enough to steal his keys. He states he captures Smidge, DJ Suki and Cooper, but it turn out "Cooper" was Harper and two other Trolls in disguise. Harper takes the keys off of Smidge and DJ Suki and as Poppy is speaking Harper is getting the flag. Harper appears moments later with it and Branch looses the game once again leaving Branch a sore loser, but this time he admits that was a good plan. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Biggie *Dennis *Harper *Cooper *Fuzzbert *Satin and Chenille *Aspen Heitz *Guy Diamond *Smidge *King Peppy Other *Mr. Dinkles *Gary Episode Ranking How good was "Bunker Break-in"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) To Catch a Critter Smidge picks a flower and skips to Poppy saying how she is set for her picnic with Milton Moss. She has the best cheese and meat cupcake, the villages best chocolate milk and real fireworks. Poppy thinks Milton is going to love all of this. Smidge's hug time bracelet goes off and she runs off saying she has no time for hugs, then nips back and hugs Poppy and grabs her picnic basket she also left behind. At the Pet'n'Vet, Milton is seeing to a Glitter Worm which has lost four of his five hearts. Smidge arrives and the two get hearts in their eyes. The two are lost in each other, Milton says he just needs to grab the Marshtato salad he made and nips into his pod saying he will be back. Smidge is in awe on how well its going and in her distractions, accidentally sets off her fireworks in her picnic basket. This causes panic among the critters and four break out of their pen. Milton returns and is in dismay that his critters got out. Smidge trying to get him to feel better states all they have to do is follow their tracks and find them all but Milton is doubtful he will find them in a hurry. His attention is on the remaining critters which are still panicking as another firework goes off and they attack him. Smidge gets Poppy and they go looking for the missing critters. They follow the tracks and start with the Two-Horned Heckler, which they gather by getting Branch to tell one of his jokes, causing the Heckler to heckle him and be captured. They capture the Shutter Beetle by taking pictures of Smidge, this causes the bug to be unable to resist striking a pose and thus is captured. The Flopper Hopper proves a bigger challenge as if it gets to water they will never be able to get it back, however they trick it with a fake painting of water and it crashes into it to be captured. The last critter, the subtle sloth, proves the hardest to find. In her despair, Smidge bangs a trees and a sloth falls down, she thinks she found it until Poppy points out this is actually a Sugar sloth as it lacks the black line down its back the Subtle Sloth has. She explains they also transform if they are exposed to a full moon. At this moment, Satin and Chenille appear and say they have been looking for Poppy, DJ Suki is sleep-DJing. Poppy tells Smidge to take the three critters back to Milton they have, Smidge doesn't want to go until she has the sloth. When Poppy leaves, she draws a black line down the back of the Sugar sloth. Later, Poppy is dropped off by the twins and they ensure her they will get DJ home. Poppy goes to check on Smidge and support her, only to arrive to find Milton thanking her for finding all four critters. With the panic resolve they can have their picnic again, Smidge states she didn't do this for the sake of the picnic. They pair get lost again in each other's eyes. Poppy interrupts Smidge after Milton leaves to get the food from his pod. She hopes that Smidge didn't just paint a stripe on the Sugar sloth to pass it off as the Subtle Sloth. Smidge says she did it to stop Milton worrying and to give her time to find the Subtle Sloth later, plus it shouldn't be a problem as the next full moon isn't for 3 weeks. Poppy corrects her on the meaning of "Full moon", Guy Diamond arrives to return the Subtle Sloth and Poppy points to Guy's bare butt cheeks as the correct meaning of "full moon". The light reflects off Guy's butt and the Sugar sloth transformers and escapes. The pair run after it as its going to eat all the sweets in Troll Village. As it causes havoc it chases after Cooper who in fear is pooping Cupcakes. The Sloth is heading towards the Sprinkles Mine, which is the mother-load of sugar. The Sloth enters the mine leaving the Trolls unable to get it out. They bring in Milton who says some critters fall asleep upon hearing the right song. His first tune, however, put the foreman asleep, the second causes a loud scream from inside the mine and they fear the worst. Then two miners walk out with the Sugar Sloth, one stating they want to keep it. Milton asks her why she didn't get him earlier, but she says she wanted to correct her mistake from before as she didn't want to wreck their friendship. He tells her she should be comfortable being honest around him and she begins to tell him random things in honesty. They agree those things are weird. Since its too late for their picnic, Poppy suggests a moonlight stroll and with Guy shining light off his butt, the two later that night go for a walk, and the episode ends with a fireworks forming a heart. Episode Notes *This is part of the Smidge-Milton mini-story. *Branch's line is just re-used from Giggleyum Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Smidge *Milton Moss *Satin and Chenille *DJ Suki *Guy Diamond *Cooper Episode Ranking How good was "To Catch a Critter"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes